User talk:Jfingers88
templates in state pages Go ahead and add the state template to all the states. Chadlupkes 20:16, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Okay, I've added the state template to Alabama as per your request. Thanks! Dick Clark 21:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) State articles and Categories Hi, I just noiced you removed the Category:United States from the states pages. I should have noticed earlier though, since I've been putting them back (I thought I had just forgotten to put them). Do you think they shouldn't have the USA cat? -- Waldsen 15:41, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :I think they should stay in there state subcategories, so we don't have multiple Alabamas in the US cat. Is that bad? Jfingers88 00:26, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :The main state articles should have the US cat, then any sub articles about races, campaigns and issues within each state would have the state cat. Having Alabama in both the sub-cat list under US and as an article in the US cat is fine. Chadlupkes 01:38, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Templates There is no need to add category:templates to the template pages. You can find all the templates without the need for a category using . Angela (talk) 11:30, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Maybe you can find all categories with the Special, but I think the Category:Templates will be useful for grouping templates into sub-categories. --Waldsen 19:34, 14 August 2006 (UTC) wikitables I think it would look better with borders, but maybe that's just me. Chadlupkes 14:31, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :That was sorta what I wanted and what I was hoping the code would do. I'm not exactly a master of css or other stuff. I was hoping for thin borders instead of the big blocky ones. Jfingers88 14:36, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::style="borders:thin black solid;" Chadlupkes 15:45, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::We could add the proposed code to common.css and see how it looks. Is there any way to experiment with the styles without editing protected files? For example, can I create a User:Waldsen/Monobook.css and call that from my sandbox? --Waldsen 19:40, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that's supposed to work, but I haven't done it. Take a look at the help page and see if you can find something about personal customization. Chadlupkes 19:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_configuration#MediaWiki:Monobook.css California Population. Maybe we should break that page up into A-F, G-(whatever) etc. Chadlupkes 20:31, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I did know that. It was just frustration because it takes so long to go through the whole thing. I hate how the internet prohibits proper communication of tone. Gah! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 21:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Navigation Popups Just create your /monobook.js then copy and paste this: // Wikipedia:User:Lupin/popups.js document.write(' '); I tried the template , which didn't work, but the code works just as it does on wikipedia (except on rving you need to click save page). User:McLurker : I'd like to create a how-to page for navigation popups, but I'm not sure where it should go. Does this wiki have an equivalent of Wikipedia: space? :P.S. Thanks for fixing the formatting problem, I was beginning to think my messing with my Javascript had broken something, I'm glad it was only a missing tag! McLurker 15:06, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::The project namespace we're using is Campaigns Wikia. So the page could go somewhere like Campaigns Wikia:Navigation popups. If you want to make a shortcut to it, I advise using the CW namespace (actually, use the CW namespace for any shortcuts to things like policies and wiki help that aren't article-type. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 15:12, 18 August 2006 (UTC) List of users by location, hello from fellow esperanzan Done. I've also added a link to List of users by location to Forum:Who we are. I've noticed from that list that I'm not the only European here. BTW, I've noticed you are a member of Esperanza. I've recently joined, under my Wikipedia name Lurker (I've chosen this new one as there are too many people on the net calling themselves Lurker) so you may see me contribute to Esperanza pages under that name from time to time. User:McLurker Re: Hammer It was put on central with the 'campaigns' category. And it was created in July, for heavens sake. You'd think his campaign would jump on it. Anyway, if you can help contact his campaign and get the wikia moving, that would be great. I'll try from my end as well. Chadlupkes 17:02, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *hammerforMaine2006@hotmail.com Gun Laws I agree that we should avoid making the pro/con sections look like a forum. It doesn't seem long enough to break into tabs yet, but we should clean it up a bit. Chadlupkes 13:46, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Archiving July Yes, I think we should, and I like the idea of archiving by month. Chadlupkes 16:31, 22 August 2006 (UTC) No right to vote? You mentioned that you "do not have the right to vote". Why not? Lou franklin 04:50, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Galactic Overlord? Hey, at least mine is real... Chadlupkes 14:05, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :I might as well have a bit of fun with my templates. And besides, I might win! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 14:08, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Question Thanks for your welcome message, and I have a quick question: is Wikia limited to political campaigns, or can it be used for discussion of general moral or policy issues? --David.Mestel 19:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :There is significant discussion (perhaps too much) of political issues on Campaigns Wikia. See Category:Issues. --whosawhatsis? 20:11, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Unsigned‎ Yeah, I know. But I'd rather encourage people to sign. Chadlupkes 01:54, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Don't panic ;-) Hi Jfingers88, we're currently fixing the project namespace. Everything will be at the right place (Campaigns Wikia:Foo) in short time :-) --rieke 12:30, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Odd category? Hi! I really like the presidential infobox, which you just put on the John H. Cox article. But an odd category "2008 President candidates" appeared at the bottom and there doesn't appear to be anything on the page to indicate where it came from. Aside from being ungrammatical, it's a duplicate of the existing category, "2008 U.S. Presidential candidates" so it's unnecessary. Can this be deleted? And where on earth did it come from, since there is no category here by that name? - Nhprman 04:33, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Calendar I'm not sure how I feel about the calendar. It's a good idea, I'm just wondering what the right placement and use is. I think we should have a calendar like that, but it makes the electoral calendar page much longer than it needs to be, with many more blanks than I'd like to see, and it's not obvious how people can add things to it. Also, having the box calendar for months that are long past doesn't help either. Maybe we need a more general events calendar site-wide where we could list upcoming elections, meetups, IRC chats and the Collaboration of the Week. Maybe as part of the Community Portal? Or, and I know it would be a bit more work, what would you think about having the Electoral calendar list the elections like it did before, but for the current month have a box calendar over to the right of that month? I don't know if we would be able to easily do this dynamically, but it shouldn't be impossible. Thoughts? Chadlupkes 13:48, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Maybe the electoral calendar could be only events for the current month, but have the other months easily accessible for reference and preparation. I don't know if we should include chats or meetups, most of which are still unsceduled. Collaboration of the Week can stay on the Community Portal. There can be another calendar there if you want, or you can keep your own. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:21, 7 September 2006 (UTC) deleting redirects Two things: One, before deleting something, you should check its "what links here" page. Two, do we really need to get rid of the redirects for policy name abbreviations? I'm pretty sure that redirects come up in "Random page" and the like, so I don't think that removing them from the main namespace (where yes, they technically don't belong) outweighs the benefit of being able to make un-piped links to them using their abbreviations. --whosawhatsis? 00:17, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I forgot about that. I'm a bit new to this admin thing. I'm pretty sure that CW:APOV would be better and tell people where they're actually going, instead of leading the less-experienced people to believe that they were going to an issue page or something. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:12, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::"CW" isn't a namespace, and making it part of the title defeats the purpose of making the redirect. If you're going to use a piped link, you shouldn't be using a redirect at all. --whosawhatsis? 03:22, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Protection of SSMcat vote page Hi Jfingers88, I just wanted to mention that Chadlupkes protected the vote page because he believed it was clearly the right thing to do. In the future, I think that us admins should assume that other admins' choices are reasonable and refrain from reverting their edits until we at least talk about it. The last thing we need here is an edit war among admins. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:16, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I know that that would be bad, but I saw several discussions on the SSM vote page and the qualification vote pages that would suggest little need to protect it, at least for now. If you want, you can reprotect it, and I won't unprotect it again. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:48, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I'm not completely familiar with the debate (I've just been making quick visits to CW the last few days), and I trust your judgement. I just got worried when I saw the recent changes and I saw Chad protect something and you revert that (I thought maybe you two had disagreed on something). Anyway, no harm done. Happy Chilean Independence Celebrations!! (Felices Fiestas Patrias!!) --ШΔLÐSΣИ 21:30, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Y2Keynes talk page Ha ha ha, yes, I laughed a lot, since I usually don't click on diff to check edits, but this time I caught it! hehe... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:24, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the tab templates! Lucychili 01:04, 19 September 2006 (UTC) 18 September!! Hi Jfingers88!! Thanks a lot for the greetings!! From Chile I send you laughter, Cueca, Empanadas and Chicha!! It is a day of Celebration!! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:59, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Hahaha it didn't fit in my screen! haha, not that patriotic :P --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:16, 19 September 2006 (UTC) SSMcat Hi Jfingers88, on a more serious tone, I must say the controversy on the SSMcat vote has gone too far. Please see my declaration. This vote must not be made official, and Chadlupkes in involved in the controversy. I'll be awaiting your opinion before I take action. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:13, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ?? Hi, did you just block yourself??? I'm not sure if that's even possible, but I'm going to unblock you, in case it was a mistake... :S --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:22, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Georgeta Condur I don't see the harm of leaving articles like this. I'd honestly be interested in learning who they are working for. And maybe they would be interested in CW as well. Chadlupkes 13:50, 20 September 2006 (UTC) 3RR vote Don't forget to vote today on that. I'm closing the vote tonight. Chadlupkes 13:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) voting and your signature I made a template for votes to try to standardize them, but because your signature contains "=", it screws up the automatic variable thingie. Because of this, you'll have to use the template this way: --whosawhatsis? 01:11, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Concur? If you concur, are you going to vote with me? (no personal attacks). No pressure. Vote (or not) as you choose. I just wondered if you meant to register a vote? I didn't see a confirmation from you. --CocoaZen 18:33, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :fair enough --CocoaZen 23:54, 9 October 2006 (UTC) You are in violation of Wikia policy I noticed that you have removed some categories. You may not do so. Reinsert the categories immediately or you will be subject to disciplinary action. Campaigns Wikia:Category policy states that "an additional category should be added to reflect the opposing viewpoint rather than removing an existing categorization". If you have a problem with any of the categories you may add more categories to add balance. You may not remove existing categories. To avoid having your account blocked from editing, reinsert the categories at once. :An. One category. Thanks for pointing that out, Lou. Chadlupkes 01:45, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Four. He removed four sections from four categories. Besides, whether it is one or four, it is a direct violation of policy. You are an admin. You are here to enforce polcies. Please do so. Lou franklin 01:49, 11 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hi Jim. I appreciate your last try for a civilized discussion. Personally, I've had it with Lou (see Chad's talk page). If I see him add those cats again, he's gone... I hope you agree... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:51, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :::Since when is removing legitimate changes considered "a civilized discussion"? That is a direct violation of policy. Lou franklin 01:55, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Potential contributions State officials Yes, I'll help fill out the content. Let me know when you're ready to have me start using the template. Unfortunately, I've been having a very busy couple of weeks, and it looks like it will continue for another few weeks. So I won't be able to work very quickly on it, but it will be a nice break from my physical world responsibilities. (I'm not that good at using more complex templates, so it would help me if you fill out one example.) --CocoaZen 03:48, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Political theorists On another topic -- for later -- what do you think of having some bios of famous historical politicians? Especially those who are famous for some new philosophy or theory of government, for instance Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, Mahatma Gandhi, Nancy Fraser, John Locke, Karl Marx, Ayn Rand, Niccolò Machiavelli, Sun Tzu, etc. --CocoaZen 03:48, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :I won't speak for Jfingers, but I wanted to chime in. I like the idea, the question is how we prevent such biographies from being encyclopedia entries? How should they be focused? What information does Wikipedia not have that could apply to our site? These types of questions are important. :Maybe we should start with current political writers, like Thom Hartmann and Thomas Friedman. Chadlupkes 14:33, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Proposal Please weigh in on a proposal I am making to Campaigns Wikia! Arbitration Board Proposal Wikizach 18:24, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Closing 2006 Hi Jim, Haven't had an opportunity to do a lot of clean-up work, and I'm working on the results pages on wikipedia for my state elections. I'm busy this week with my kids, and I'm hoping to have some time to work on things after T-day. Please go ahead and start. I was planning to simply start going through the normal clean-up sequence, that being check for missing categories then working through the oldest pages for updates. Chadlupkes 14:54, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Comment It is less important what your take on this or another political issue is. It is more important for others to know why you take this or other stand. Could you write in two sentences the reasons behind your political choices? Keeping it into two sentences is important, because - as old people used to say - if someone cannot present his point in two sentences, that person is lying or does not know what he is taking about. From my personal experience, I remember that when applying this rule to myself, I changed my views many times when forced to explain in two sentences reasons behind them. --HAK 00:19, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Citizen Journalism Hi Jim, I'm a Danish journalist working with Columbia University on a project about citizen journalism and NewAssigment.net. I read some of your articles and I would love to speak to you. I am interested in what, why and how you write.I realize that you are quite busy with school starting again, but if you can find the time, please contact me on: ag2576(at)columbia(dot)edu. Many thanks - Anna. Thanks Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the welcome; though it doesn't necessarily apply to me (as Wikia staff), I'm glad to see you out welcoming new users. Welcoming is a vital part of building and mantaining a community, and I'm glad to see you're active in doing so. Keep up the good work! [[User:Essjay|'Essjay']] (Talk) 00:49, 16 January 2007 (UTC)